


It would be my pleasure

by The_MoonBear



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Priests, Rimming, don't let the pretty words trick you, it's porn without plot really, it's shameless smut with priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MoonBear/pseuds/The_MoonBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Victor Frankenstein has always had a blind faith in God, or whatever that superior order in the universe was. And yet his rational mind and the presence of certain deacon in the order disturb his thoughts beyond repair. He knows there is only one way to end with this matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be my pleasure

"Were you seeking me, Father?"

Although the velvet voice sent shivers down the young priest's spine, he did a monumental effort to hide the deep emotion on his face, in which he had plenty of practice. He greeted the deacon with an easy smile.

"Dorian, yes, I was looking forward to have a word with you", he responded. The young man's pale features looked so delicate in the candle light, thought Father Victor, like a rose in winter. He was pale himself, but Dorian had a healthy tone on his cheeks instead of the sickening paleness of his features, and he often found himself staring at the deacon in wonder. But he removed those thoughts from his mind, for that was not the matter that brought Dorian to his private chambers. Or so he told himself when he sent someone to bring him.

"What can I do for you?", asked the slender boy taking seat with a flourished motion, making the black robes wave around him. Father Victor blinked several times, astonished by the grace displayed by the deacon. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"You are aware I will be departing to London soon, I reckon."

"I am, Father. Although your motives remain a veiled mistery for me", said Dorian, his big hazel eyes unable to hide the curiosity and concern about the priest's affairs. Victor had to take a big breath. He tried to remember which bit of his brain lead him to consider what he was about to do a good idea, failing to trace it. In which world could it be a good idea, when the reality was that he was unable to properly function in the presence of Dorian? But it was late to change his mind.

"I feel uneasy, Dorian", he began, standing up and walking around the bedroom. Dorian's eyes followed him, burning his scalp.  
"I have not been feeling myself lately. My thoughts are disperse, my dreams have been agitated and I fear my prayers might not be as sincere as they used to."

"Are you feeling your faith compromised, Father?", asked Dorian tilting his head. Victor shook his head, staring at the deacon. Heavens, his face was handsome.

"My faith have always been compromised, if honesty is what you seek. And yet the existence of a superior order had me convinced enough through my life to desire the ministry life", stated in a tense voice. He could not stop staring at the young man's fleshy lips. He clutched the corner of his desk.

Victor caught Victor's scent close to him, which told him he had moved before any noise did. There was not a single man on the order as silent as Dorian Gray, and he found it fascinating. He felt the tall lean man on his back, his delicate hands on his shoulders.

"What is it then that is disturbing you so deeply, my dear Victor?", asked in a soft voice, his lips to close to the priest's earlobe. He swallowed hard once more.

"I- I fear, I fear that my true purpose is not inside this order, but somewhere where my rational thinking might help others better than a prayer and temporary absolution. My knowledge about human anatomy goes beyond many existing manuals nowadays, and I fear my potential might be wasted while I lock myself inside these walls asking an invisible force to do what I could so easily be doing", admitted in a shaky voice, still feeling Dorian too close. A quiet humming syllable left Dorian's mouth, the kind of sound he made when he smiled pleased. He was not wrong in his guess.

"I wonder what is my part in this journey of yours, if I may ask", demanded Dorian with the same smile on his face. Victor felt himself tremble at the sight. Could a demon be such a heavenly temptation?

"I... you... you think I'm right in my assumption?", questioned Victor now starting to gasp for air. Something warm and twitchy started to form in his stomach, and he wouldn't be able to contain it much longer. Not with Dorian being so close to him.

"I believe, Victor, that your mind has been troubled long enough and you need to stop thinking for a moment", said Dorian in a slow purring voice, shyly but firmly holding the priest's hand and leading him to the armchair next to the fireplace. 

Victor was not being conscious of his movements, he merely focused on breathing while Dorian led him to the fire and removed his black robes. He was only wearing a plain shirt and breeches under the garment. When the deacon made the priest sit and he kneeled between his legs, placing his hands over his thighs, his breath turned uneven and he believed he was witnessing and apparition of some kind. Dorian's eyes were sparkly with expectation as he undid the buttons of Victor's breeches, the most innocent smile on his lips while his hands moved under the fabric. 

Victor was experimenting the most exquisite rapture in Dorian's hands. His long neglected shaft was being stroked softly, carefully, beautifully played with expert fingers. Dorian knew very well the game he was playing, adding pressure to the base while he caressed the pink head with his velvet thumb. He moved his hand in a long slow stroke along the swollen length before sliding his tongue through the same path. Victor had been silent so far in case there were unwanted ears behind thin walls, but he lost every remaining bit of caution as soon as the wet warm tongue touched his virility. A deep throaty moan scaped his lips, head laid back, both hands clutching the arms of the chair. The movements were sensual and painfully slow, meant to lead him to the edge in silky waves. Soon after his entire length was sliding inside Dorian's mouth, making obscene sucking noises which filled the room. He dared to look at the point where his swollen erection disappeared inside the warm cave only to find the sweet stare of the deacon pleasing himself with the sight of the priest carried away by pleasure, piercing him with his own desire. He cupped Dorian's face with both hands, asking him to stop. The young man seemed amused.

"Would you let me fuck you?", he demanded in a deep voice, dark with desire.

"It would be my pleasure", agreed Dorian standing up in one fluid moment, getting rid of his robes with the same elegance. Victor pulled him closer to remove his breeches as the impatience rushed the blood on his veins. From a hidden pocket of the robes Dorian retrieved a small vial with scented oil, which Victor identified as the sacred oil used for the sacrament of confirmation. His skin warmed in anticipation, the rush of the forbidden striking him like a fist. But he wasn't planning on using it just yet.

He gently turned Dorian around and separated his buttocks to expose the pink pucker. He traced his tongue over it, relaxing the muscle, tasting the intimate skin. Dorian trembled from head to toe, moaning softly as Victor's ministrations got him ready. The priest delighted with the delicacy of Dorian's tight entrance, gently opening him with one finger, then two, three even. The clenched walls relaxed and welcomed the intrusion with less and less resistance every time, and when he reached Dorian's sweet spot by chance, the man screamed. He was ready.

Pouring a generous amount of oil on his arousal and some more on Dorian's entrance, Victor made Dorian straddle him as he slowly penetrated him. The tight warmth on his shaft was almost too much to bear, so he started to move deep and fast. Dorian lead the movements, riding him with expertise. Victor felt extremely close to the edge only by watching Dorian contort his face due to the waves of pleasure running through him. Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed Dorian's hips and rocked his hips up in three deep motions. The climax was overwhelming, a white explosion of starlight and blessing. Dorian finished soon after, spreading his seed over Victor's lap and collapsing over him. 

A moment of tenderness was shared by them while Dorian traced his fingers over Victor's face and the priest fondled the deacon's hair sticky with sweat. All the tension seemed vanished from his body.

"Well, then, now that you got rid of some of the tension I figure you can think with more clarity", said Dorian standing up carefully. Victor felt a twitch on his member when he noticed Dorian's leaking pucker and everything turned clear.

"Come with me", suddenly asked. The look on his face was desperate, Dorian thought.

"Are your plans still the same?"

"They are", confirmed Victor.

"Is that what you really want, Victor?", he asked frowning, "are you sure this is not a rushed decision?"

"Yes, I want this just as I'm telling you. Even before fucking your brains out I wanted to ask you to come with me", he declared standing up with excitement. "What do you say?"

One angelic smile spread over Dorian's face. He leaned and gently kissed Victor's lips, which surprised the priest for the intimacy of the gesture and made him blush. Who would've said it, intense intercourse with a member of the order didn't make him blink and eye, but a kiss turned him into a blushing teenager.

"It'd be my pleasure, Victor."


End file.
